The Rhythm of Two
by shimmerwing232
Summary: Harry was kidnapped by death eaters and now is back to apologize to Ginny. What happens when she fully forgives him? Harry/Ginny. Warning: Lust, graphic. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.


I look out the window into the cold and dreary night. As I look out, I think of Harry, who left so many months ago. Sigh. If only he would have taken me with him, or at least written a note telling me he was safe, but, alas, nothing of the sort had come. Slightly disappointed, as I always was, I headed up to bed. The other side seemed as empty and as cold as always ever since Harry had left. We had been married for a year and I had not yet had time to bear a child. He had left too soon. One morning I had woken up to just find he was gone, no trace of him left. My heart broke and it still had not fully recovered, however I was forced to move on with my daily life although everyone who knew me how much it hurt.

3 hours later

"Ginny," I heard someone say softly, "Ginny!".

"Wha..?", was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I sat up in bed only after realizing that I was supposed to be the only one in the room. "Who is it?", I said slightly scared.

"Lumos Maximus", I heard someone whisper, and I saw Harry's wand light up the room, but most importantly, light up Harry.

"HARRY!", I screamed, now fully awake, and jumped on him, covering his face with kisses. He laughed,

"Hey Ginny, oh God, I'm so sorry, will you ever forgive me?! The last of the Death Eaters came and apparated me to some forest. There were boundaries though, and after we went through them I was rendered helpless on the apparition side of things. I'm so sorry, please forgive me? I finally got away and killed them. That was the last of them though." He said this all in a rush and I was speechless and he recounted all the things he had encountered throughout the last year. Just hearing about them I was horrified. He sat there for the better part of the night and just spilled everything that had happened to him. I sat there awestruck at how brave he had been. When he finished I pulled him into my arms and he encircled me in his. I breathed in his scent just wishing the moment would never end. But it was then something occurred to me.

"Are you real?" I asked, "Because I would be awfully disappointed if this was just a dream".

I knew it was just a dream. Harry was dead. Nobody had seen him since last year.

"If I wasn't real, then could I do this?" he said as he leaned in and kissed up my lower neck, my throat, working his way to my waiting lips. I was stunned, I knew this was a dream, but I couldn't wake up. Even though I thought it was a dream, I decided to go with it. When he reached my mouth he traced his tongue across my lips, it sure didn't feel like a dream. He stopped, only for a second, looking into my eyes and me back into his. I responded by pulling him closer and opening my mouth. Our tongues tentatively and softly explored each other after all these months of separation. My skin started tingling with passion wherever Harry touched me. Along with our mouth's, our hands were also beginning to explore, feeling what hadn't been felt for so long. He was dragging his fingertips up thigh and torso and then back down. My mind and body were on fire; a sense of burning began deep between my legs. I had waited so long for this; I grabbed him and drew him even closer.

We withdrew from our kiss momentarily to he could quickly remove my nightgown. His hands that were incasing my head slowly relayed down to my breasts. Harry began messaging my breasts. He would play with one in his strong hands, and with the other he would gently squeeze my nipple. I had missed this so much, the pleasure I felt was immense. I let out a soft moan, and there was a small rumbling in the back of his throat. I was pressing into him; I could feel his erection forming. Kissing him and touching him everywhere I could reach. We broke apart again for another agonizing moment; he took off his shirt and his pants. The bulge in his boxers was so familiar, I looked at it hungrily. Staring at his body helped me find the true meaning of love again. I loved every part of him, the imperfections were perfect. He had come back to me. He was mine again.

Leaning back down, mostly naked, we kissed even more deeply than before, if it was possible. This time I was the one who pulled away from the kiss. I started off kissing every inch of his perfectly imperfect body, the kisses were salty, it seemed that the temperature had gone from a cool 70 to a blistering 100. I came to his boxers; and I got rid of them and my thong with a flick of my wand. As I laid beside him, I again looked into his eyes.

His dick was in a full erection, it turned me on even more. My heat was intense and I needed him inside me. I took his hardened dick into my mouth, his precum was sweet. In a moment, I managed to get most of him into me. I swirled my tongue around the head knowing that was one of his weaknesses. A loud moan had escaped his mouth as he threw back his head in pleasure. My own excitement mounted when I heard him moan.

Holding at the base of his dick with my right hand, I moved my head back and forth, giving him one of the best blow jobs I had ever managed. I felt him Cuming; I swallowed all of it and kept going. I traced my tongue around the head of his dick.

He threw me back up onto the top of the bed and kissed each one of my thighs, ever so slowly making his way to my pussy. When he finally got as far as he could go with his lips, he went farther with his tongue, then withdrawing and replaced his tongue with his fingers.

He forced his fingers inside of me, the feeling it was sending was making it hard not to scream with pleasure. My moans became louder. He then put his mouth back to my pussy and gently nibbled on the lips. The feeling that sent was increasing the burning between my legs to an all new sky high. I tried to tell him to enter me, but he wasn't finished with his tongue assault just yet. His brushed his lips, soaked with my own juices, across my clit. My hips bucked and I moaned the loudest yet. I forced his head back between my legs, the sensation taking control. There was no struggle, he obeyed and forced his head farther inside of me.

After finishing his tongue assault, he leaned over me and I instantly flipped him over, making me on top. I thrust him inside of me, my hips matching the movement of his.

The rhythm was so perfect, so matched. We were one, our bodies intertwined. My thoughts focused on only Harry and the desperate need to please him, make up for all the time I wasn't able to.

We kissed messily, trying to balance out thrusting with our hips and our tongues. I gasped as I climaxed and he came at the same time. I collapsed on top of him, wasting no time in finding his mouth again. We laid there until the sun was well over the horizon and I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms, snuggled up to his heart which beat in rhythm to mine.


End file.
